


How Distance Affects the Heart

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Lip & Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: After a week of barely seeing one another, Mickey starts to think the this "distance makes the heart grow fonder" thing was a load of shit, unless "fonder" means "pissed off".





	How Distance Affects the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In the same verse as WDIM, but not necessary to read before reading this one-shot.

Mickey was pissed off. P-I-S-S-E-D O-F-F! 

Here he was, being a sweet little husband, and bringing Lip some dinner, knowing that the man was going to be stuck in the office until late tonight, and then Lip has the audacity to barely look at him and kick him out after he takes the food?

(Okay, maybe “kick him out” is a smidge dramatic, but how is Mickey supposed to feel when his husband didn’t so much as kiss him hello?)

When Lip first told Mickey he was going to have to work in the office for the next week or two on a project, Mickey was kind of excited.

You see, when one spouse doesn’t work, and the other works from home everyday, you lose that wave of euphoria that you get when you see your partner after a long, hard day away from one another. 

Mickey thought this new project would be an opportunity to get that back for a bit, distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit. 

Instead, Lip started working 15 hour days, coming home only to collapse in bed, or sometimes, not coming home at all, choosing to sleep in his office. 

They barely saw each other, and Mickey didn’t want to waste the tiny amount of time they had together whining about how often and how long Lip was gone the past week.

Tonight Mickey had decided to put an end to his little pity party, and go to his husband since Lip couldn’t come home to him. 

He went to their neighborhood Chinese place, and got all of Lip’s favorite dishes.

As he entered Lip’s office building and got in the elevator, Mickey started to get butterflies in his stomach, so ecstatic to see his love, and get to eat dinner with him for the first time in forever. 

He exited the elevator and navigated the top floor with practiced ease, having spent a lot of time here when Lip still came into work everyday. 

He spotted his husband’s ass first, as he was bent over a conference table, pointing something out to his employees, one of whom noticed him, and alerted Lip to his presence. 

Lip turned and smiled.

“No way!” Lip greeted. “Ming Palace?”

Mickey nodded with a grin, walking the rest of the distance to his husband. 

Lip took the bags out of his hands, and then turned to place them on the table and dig in. 

“Elliott!” Lip called, causing a tall man with dark, curly hair on the other side of the room to raise his head. “This is that place I was telling you about. The absolute best egg rolls in the world, I swear.”

Mickey looked over to this “Elliott” and took him in with a glare. He had to be about 6’4” with a muscular build topped off with well-styled hair and a green-eyed gaze.   
“Yum!” said a high-pitched voice, drawing Mickey out of his trance. 

He pivoted and was met with the sight of girl whose straight, shiny blonde hair was longer than her skirt.

She leaned over the table and grabbed an egg roll before obscenely licking sauce off the side of it and then taking a large bite. 

“Jesus Christ” Mickey muttered under his breath, seeing the way the girl’s boobs seemed to be dancing a fine line between in her dress and out for everyone to see. 

Mickey looked around to the few other employees in the room, finding each one to be at least as attractive as the last, if not more. 

Was this a tech office or were they shooting a new season of Real World here?

His eyes finally make their way back to his husband, who is too entranced in his soup to even glance in Mickey’s direction. 

Mickey walks over to grab some food and sit with Lip, but is intercepted by Elliott taking the open seat and beginning to ask Lip some question. 

“Lip” Mickey calls, needing his attention in this moment. They haven’t seen each other in 36 hours, and he just brought him dinner for fuck’s sake.

“One second, man.” Lip calls, not even bothering to look Mickey in the eye as he blows him off. 

“Fuck this” Mickey grunts, just quiet enough that he’s not sure if Lip could hear him, and he isn’t sure if he wants him to or not either. 

Mickey makes his way back to the elevator, pressing the down button about a thousand times until he feels slightly appeased.

He stomps his way in and taps his foot impatiently all the way down. 

Once outside, he considers taking a cab, but in his angry state, he’d rather just stalk all the way, scaring passerby along the way.

By the time he makes it home, it’s been about an hour. He made a few stops to kick rocks and growl at anyone who dared to even peek in his direction. 

His eyes are on the ground as he makes his way up the stairs and that’s why he almost misses the sight of his husband sitting on the porch swing under the light of the moon. 

“Fuck, Lip” He says quietly. “You fucking scared me.”

Lip is silent as he rises up from the seat and makes his way over to Mickey. 

“You gonna fucking say something, weirdo” Mickey adds in a grumble.

Lip still doesn’t speak, instead raising a hand to cup Mickey’s cheek before leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

“I’m sorry.” Lip whispers against his mouth, then slotting their lips together once more.

Mickey leans back and takes a breath.

“What for?” Mickey murmurs with an edge to his voice.

“For not doing that as you soon as you walked into my office.” Lip says. “You brought me dinner, which was so amazing by the way, and I practically ignored you.”

“Mhmm” Mickey pouts.

“I’m so sorry, dude.” Lip apologizes, moving closer still and kissing Mickey’s neck before continuing. “I’ve been working so much and it’s hard to turn that off, but I should’ve taken the time to show you how much I appreciated it.”

Mickey’s placated for the moment, until he remembers the hot chick with her tits out or fucking Elliott with his huge biceps. 

“Seemed to have plenty of time to appreciates Elliott’s stupid ass.” He sulks. 

“Oh, okay.” Lip smirks. “So there’s layers to this, huh?”

“I just think it’s funny how I bring you food, and the first thing you do is offer some random fucker a goddamn egg roll. Isn’t that funny?” Mickey glares. 

“Elliott’s straight, Mickey” Lip tries to soothe his anger, but realizes his mistake when Mickey’s eyebrows raise so high they nearly blend into his hairline. 

“And so was your ass until I got a hold of it, so fuck off with that shit.” Mickey barks.

“Dude, c’mon.” Lip pleads. “You have to know that you’re it for me. I’ve literally never looked at another guy like I look at you! You’re the only person I’ve slept with that’s not a girl!”

“Well good thing there’s a big-titted blonde bitch that can get you back on track with your all-girl streak then.”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Mickey.” Lip groans. “What can I do to convince you there’s nothing going on, huh?”

“I don’t know.” Mickey scoffs. “Maybe come home before midnight sometimes?”

“Mickey.” Lip sighs, siddling closer to his husband. “We talked about this project, how I was going to be working almost nonstop for two weeks, but then it’s over. There’s only 3 days left of this before I turn it over to my crew, and I’m back here with you everyday.”

“I know.” Mickey exhales, anger almost visibly leaving his body. “It’s just hard, ya know? It’s been a long time since we’ve gone more than a few hours without seeing each other, not to mention days.”

“C’mere.” Lip summons, holding his arms out until his husband walks closer. He pulls Mickey close to his chest, tucking his head into his lover’s neck. “I miss you too, dude. I know it’s easier for me since my mind is occupied with work while you’re here alone all day and night, but that doesn’t mean I’m never thinking about you.”

Mickey breathes in his husband’s scent as he continues. 

“All my employees are tired of hearing all my stories about you. One of them is probably gonna quit before the week is over if they have to hear your name one more time.” Lip grins.

“You talk about me?” Mickey asks, pulling his head back from LIp’s shoulder to look into his eyes.

“Of course” Lip smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mickey beams. “So much.”

They pull apart to finally walk into their home and crawl into bed. 

“Sorry for being a little bitch today.” Mickey whispers as they intertwine their limbs in bed.

“Sorry for being a workaholic” Lip responds, running his cold feet against Mickey’s calves. 

“At least you’re here right now” Mickey says as he nuzzles his face into Lip’s chest, drifting off to what will be the best sleep he’s had all week.

Lip sighs contently as his husband’s breathing evens out.

“It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-read my Lip/Mickey multi-chap and got inspired. This might just be for me if there's no one out there that enjoys this ship, but leave me a sweet lil note if you like this and are one of the few who thinks this ship is as cute as I do <3 and lmk if you want more of this verse!


End file.
